


Сталь

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cyberpunk, Cybersex, M/M, Other, Points of View, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В прошлом, Йоджи Кудо вполне прилично зарабатывал на боях человекоподобных роботов. Но после того, как на поединке умерла его Аска, жизнь Йоджи покатилась под откос. Он опустился практически на самое дно, без цели, без средств к существованию. В довершение ко всему, у него обнаруживаются серьезные проблемы со здоровьем, и врачи говорят, что спасти Кудо может лишь дорогостоящая операция... Но у того уже нет желания жить.<br/>Однажды Йоджи находит на свалке странного робота... И решает разобрать его на запчасти. С этими намерениями он отправляется к своему знакомому компьютерному гению, Цукиено Оми.<br/>Предупреждение: идеи большей частью почерпнуты из фильма "Живая сталь"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сталь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета начала текста: Neghitj  
> Советы по тексту и сюжету: Z.Lenka  
> Бета всего текста: Iren.
> 
> Текст написан на конкурс "Французская Длина-2012"
> 
> К фику есть клип.  
> Название: Падать вверх  
> Автор: Setan  
> Размер: 17 Мб  
> Музыка: Flёur - Искупление  
> Видео: Weiss kreuz OVA 1-2, Weiss klips, Steins;Gate, Tiger & Bunny  
> Длительность: 2:59  
> Примечание: Клип сделан больше для создания атмосферы к фанфику, нежели полная иллюстрация его истории. Сцены не следует воспринимать буквально. (Отнеситесь ко всему, как к эмоциональному состоянию души персонажей).  
> Посмотреть клип можно здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOw4tUPuI-I  
> Скачать здесь: http://ifolder.ru/31180646

Мимо окна офиса доктора Вилера то и дело пролетали легковые и пассажирские флаеры. На соседних зданиях мелькали рекламные ролики. Вечернее небо темнело быстрее с каждой минутой.

В глазах у меня плясали световые пятна, а в ушах шумело. Рекламные картинки и желтые флаеры-такси водили пьяные хороводы. Хорошо, что я сидел в кресле.

— Господин Кудо, вам нехорошо?

Участливый голос врача пробился сквозь шум, как радиопередача сквозь атмосферные помехи.

— Мне… Нормально, — с трудом ворочая языком, проговорил я.

Нет, это не был мой обычный приступ, а всего лишь шок. Пройдет. Это было, мать его, удивление. Неужели я надеялся на то, что худшее, что может быть, со мною не случится?

«Господин Кудо, если вы не ляжете на операцию в течение полугода, ваша жизнь будет под угрозой…»

Церебральная киста головного мозга. Знаете, я когда-то думал, что загнусь от рака легких. Такие мысли посещают каждого курильщика, хотя бы раз в жизни. Но нет. Жизнь — это не то, что ты планируешь. Жизнь — то, что с тобой случается. Жизнь — это долбанный несчастный случай.

— Спасибо, доктор Вилер. Я пойду? — я спросил разрешения, скорее отдавая дань вежливости.

Что тут еще можно было сказать? «Доктор, а вы уверены, что диагноз верный? Давайте повторно сделаем анализы? А может у вас есть какие-нибудь таблетки…»  
После всего, что со мной приключилось, этот результат был вполне ожидаемым.

Врач кивнул. Вроде бы даже с облегчением, что его пациент не загнулся прямо у него в кабинете. Правильно, валите, господин Кудо, на четыре стороны. Куда подальше. В свою гнилую нору. И сгнивайте там дальше. Вам недолго осталось.

Полгода. Крайний срок.

Я никогда не лягу под нож хирурга. Пошло оно все.

Я спустился на лифте и вышел из офиса. Небоскребы казались высокими столбами света, днища легковых флаеров отсюда, с первого уровня, светили красным огнем габаритов, световая реклама настойчиво предлагала на выбор: сбалансированные продукты питания, межгалактические туры по райским жемчужным планетам, роботов-сиделок и роботов-нянь для дома и детей, а также генетически модифицированных домашних животных…

Я направился в сторону метро. Народу на первом уровне было мало.

Я прошел мимо стайки проституток и заметил у одной из девушек киберпротез ноги.

Мысли снова вернулись к сегодняшнему заключению доктора Вилера.

Мои наноимпланты в мозгу воспалены, и, если мне не сменят их раньше, чем через полгода, то киста будет продолжать увеличиваться, и тогда я, рано или поздно, сдохну.

Нет. Я не буду оперироваться. Не лягу под нож.

Врач не смог спасти Аску. Произошло короткое замыкание, и ее платы полностью перегорели. Память не удалось спасти. Если они не смогли спасти робота, где уж тут человеку доверять себя этим мясникам…

А еще все упиралось в деньги. Банально, а?

Человечество полетело к звездам, оставив после себя на Земле выгребную яму. И в яме копошились такие черви, как я. В надежде на выживание. И всем нам, червям, нужны были деньги на нормальную жизнь.

В общем, у меня не было денег на нормальных врачей и нормальную операцию.

Я переждал краткий приступ. Такое ощущение, будто сама земля колыхалась под ногами. Спустился в подземку. Пара станций, — и я дома. Голова болела постоянно, я уже и не помнил себя без головной боли. Хорошо, что были таблетки, способные держать меня на ногах.

Деньги. Мне нужно много денег. Был шанс прооперироваться не здесь, а на другом континенте. Там есть первоклассная клиника; так мне говорили.

Но где взять денег? Единственным источником доходов у меня была Аска. А после нее у меня никого не было. Я и не думал, что мне еще придется завести себе кого-то нового. После ее смерти я узнал о своем диагнозе. Если честно, меня с ринга увезли на каталке. Я прямо там хлопнулся. Уже год прошел.

Поезд шумел, двигаясь по темному тоннелю. В вагоне было почти пусто, только пара бомжей, да я. Немногим я, наверное, от них отличался…

Выйдя на своей станции, я достал мобильник и набрал номер знакомого хакера. Трубку сняли не сразу. Пока шел сигнал вызова, я сообразил, который час, и уже собирался нажать отбой, как вдруг услышал голос:

— Ну?

— Оми-чан!!! — радостно выкрикнул я.

— Что надо, Кудо? — мальчишка буквально шипел.

Ох, неужто я помешал им с дружком?

Я и не сообразил, что, оказывается, спросил это вслух. Вот еще одно из побочных действий болезни. Нарушение восприятия.

Цукиено молчал. Ждал, паршивец.

— Оми-чан, я зайду сегодня, как договаривались?

На это он язвительно сообщил мне, что ждал меня два часа назад.

Ну, да, я был занят. Не помню чем, правда…

Я попытался достать из полупустой пачки сигарету — уже давно не могу без стимуляторов.

А у Оми было кое-что получше. И оно было мне нужно.

— Оми-чан, ну прости меня, придурка. У меня были дела. Ну, так как? Я зайду? Мой заказ ведь готов?

Мой заказ — настоящее самоубийство. Оми знал это, и я знал, что он знал это. Заказом была такая специальная цикло-программа, которая проигрывалась спящему человеку прямо в мозг через импланты.

Вообще, наноимпланты — жутко удобная штука. Информация через них способна поступать прямо в мозговые нейроны, минуя все промежуточные центры восприятия. Вот только мои импланты сделаны по дешевке, материал дрянь, да вдобавок недавно врачи обнаружили воспаление, и надо было бы заменить их, но…

Я решил, что уже все. Не буду ничего менять.

Я просто возьму у Оми эту программу и запущу ее. На полгода. С цикличным повтором записи.

Блок памяти Аски не сохранился. А вот ее сенсорика — вполне. Все ее ощущения, все ее восприятие, вся тактильная память. Аска помнила меня.

Оми обработал эту информацию, он безумно талантливый хакер.

Сегодня я планировал заснуть со своей единственной любовью… И уже не просыпаться никогда. Потому что без жратвы и воды человек полгода не протянет, максимум дня три.

Неплохой способ самоубийства для Кудо Йоджи, да?

Но зато я был бы счастлив.

— Кудо. Приходи завтра, — решительно и сурово отрезал Цукиено.

Я наконец услышал, что он был не один. Какой-то звук, какой-то шум.

Так и есть, я им помешал.

— Прости, малыш, — сказал я. — Позвоню завтра, можно?

— Можно, — вздохнул Цукиено и повесил трубку.

Еще одну ночь. Мне нужно было продержаться только одну ночь.

Я снова поднял глаза к небу. Начинался дождь. Как по заказу.

Мне было настолько жалко себя, что хотелось плакать. Ни хрена. Мужики не плачут.

***  
Мой маршрут до дома проходил мимо кладбища.

Кладбища роботов, разумеется. Свалки. Сюда свозили металлолом со всего Центро-сити. Сюда же год назад погрузчик отвез мою Аску.

Я прошел мимо кованной чугунной ограды, и дождь лился по моим щекам. Разумеется, дождь.

Аска была выносливой и молниеносной. Моя девочка. Вместе мы зашибали такие бабки на подпольных боях, что никому и не снилось. А потом из Сингапура привезли новую модель, Трейн3000, и она разделалась с моей Аской за минуту.

Врач-техник и компьютерщик пытались ее спасти; хотя бы сохранить индивидуальную электронную память, но это не удалось. Она умерла на столе в фейерверке огненных искр и фонтане охладителя. Впрочем, это я уже говорил.

У Аски была смуглая кожа и короткие темные волосы. Робот для контактного боя. Внешне ее было не отличить от человека. Она была из ограниченной серии, всего тысяча экземпляров, коллекционная модель, можно сказать. У каждой из них на процессоре стоял свой порядковый номер, а не номер серии, как сейчас делают.

Теперь все роботы поставлены на поток. Как те же самые легковые флаеры.

Бизнес, детка, ничего лишнего.

Мою Аску убил бизнес. Людям было нужно больше зрелищ. Толпа всегда любила кровь… Аске разворотили полчерепа одним ударом. Моя старушка Аска умерла…

Снова раздался посторонний шум в имплантах. Это Аска зовет меня. Мое солнце. Моя девочка. Сладкая.

Иногда я не замечаю, что говорю с ней вслух.

Я любил ее, знаете? Не, не просто так любил. Как это… Не платонически. Коллекционная модель, вы же понимаете? В нее было встроено столько дополнительных функций и фишек. Ух!

И все оказалось загроблено под ножом мясника-врача. Ее не спасли.

Мне иногда казалось, что она отвечала мне взаимностью. Она была не просто машиной…

Байки про искусственный интеллект уже давно ходили в среде хакеров и робо-пользователей. Да и не байки это. Я верил в рассказы о том, что у робота может появиться душа. Все помнят историю про робота, который покончил с собой, когда ему сообщили о смерти его хозяина. И та домашняя робот-сиделка, которая пожертвовала собой, спасая маленькую девочку… И еще десятки и десятки историй…

Я завернул за угол. Перед тем, как перейти дорогу, я всегда останавливался на краю кладбища. У меня был ритуал — выкурить тут сигарету, прежде чем идти дальше.

Как всегда, я думал о своей малышке. Она была страстной и горячей в бою. И после боя — тоже.

Что-то алое мелькнуло во тьме кладбища. Я осторожно повернул голову.

Знаете, сейчас пошла мода на боевых роботов без оболочки. Но я считаю это дурным тоном. Все эти сочленения, винты, провода, хромированные кости и две светящиеся фасетки вместо глаз… Брр.

Хотя, с другой стороны, видеть на кладбище останки человекоподобных роботов было жутко. Они выглядели, будто обломки чужих покореженных жизней. Оторванные руки, безглазые лица, обгоревший пластик и торчащие из мягкой синтетической плоти кости…

Так вот, я повернул голову осторожно и медленно. Потому что не хотел испугаться, внезапно впилившись взглядом в какую-нибудь слишком очеловеченную модель робота, которая будет похожа на человека, как две капли воды… Не хотел смотреть на труп.

И увидел… Его.

Робот валялся почти у самого прохода. По нему было видно, что он старый. Кожное покрытие было залеплено грязью и мазутом, а кое-где прожжено до серебристого скелета. Дождь отмыл клок его волос, они были пронзительно-красного цвета. Наверное, он был погребен под другими роботами, просто под собственным весом куча металлолома рухнула, и он оказался на виду.

Таких моделей я раньше не видел. Лицо казалось незнакомым.

Возможно, он был из какой-то ограниченной серии, как моя Аска?

Я подошел ближе. Наверное, зря я это сделал, но я все же подошел.

Дождевые капли стекали по лицу робота. Капли одна за другой бежали вдоль крыльев носа, затекали в приоткрытый рот…

Для чего роботу рот? Это точно была нестандартная модель. Мне стало интересно. Чем черт не шутит? В крайнем случае, я притащил бы завтра малышу Цукиено пару контактов в подарок: он всегда находил им применение в своем хозяйстве.

Я перебрался через ограду. Сторожей тут не было. А ограда стояла лишь для того, чтобы свалка металлолома не расползалась по округе.

Я идиот, я это только потом понял. Как я собирался выколупывать из робота эти контакты, если у меня с собой не было даже отвертки? Как-то не подумал я, собираясь к врачу, что закончу этот день на кладбище…

На роботе, кстати, обнаружилось на удивление мало повреждений. При беглом осмотре я нашел только разрубленную шею и ожоги синтетической «кожи». Конечно, возможно, у него были проблемы и сбои в компьютерной начинке, но пока этого было не выяснить.

***  
Опять же, только из-за беспокойства о мелком Цукиено, я взвалил на себя почти сто килограмм пластика и железа и потащил их к дальнему концу кладбища, где, как я знал, была дыра в ограде.

«Глазные импланты дорого стоят, а у робота они, похоже, в порядке. Да мелкий мне еще и спасибо скажет», — думал я.

Робот был мужской модели. На нем даже остались какие-то непонятные шмотки, но в темноте, да под слоем гидравлической жидкости, мазута и ржавчины их было не разобрать. Пока я волок его на себе, перемазавшись как свинья, его наполовину отрубленная голова моталась у меня по плечу. Кусок недогоревшего алого скальпа — брр — болтался у меня где-то у пояса. Сперва я думал оборвать эту паклю, потом решил оставить все, как есть. «Прикольно будет притащить мелкому его целиком», — внезапно решил я. Заодно развлеку Наги, его приятеля.

Из-за робота дорога вместо пятнадцати минут растянулась почти на час.

По пути мне встретился полицейский патруль.

«Все в порядке, офицер, — сказал я полицейскому, — просто волоку пьяного знакомого до дому». Странно, но он мне поверил, аж смешно. «Знакомый» был весь в грязи и мазуте, словно в них искупался. Хотя бы ожогов на пластике в неярком свете фонарей было не видно. И то облегчение.

Жил я в съемном гараже. Там у меня был запаркован грузовой фургон. Полжизни я провел на колесах, и мне не думалось, что за полгода, которые посулил мне добрый доктор, у меня что-то изменится.

Я сгрузил тяжеленного робота на тележку с воздушным приводом и оставил свое «богатство» у самой двери.

Завтра с утра пораньше я собирался доставить робота Цукиено.

***  
Из-за проблем с имплантами, из-за этой дурацкой кисты, мне приходилось принимать антибиотики, ноотропы и антиоксиданты пополам со стимуляторами и иммуномодуляторами. Раздраженно выпив стакан воды, я впрыснул себе через шприц в вену необходимые лекарства и отрубился.

Утро у меня началось в обед, но меня это не парило. Во сколько проснулся, тогда и утро.

Я с трудом открыл глаза и минут пятнадцать медитировал на потолок фургона. Вспоминал Аску. Это тоже ритуал. Думать о ней по утрам. Иногда мне кажется, если протянуть руку, то я нащупаю подле себя ее прохладную кожу. Она всегда лежала рядом. Это было так… Уютно.

Нет, не спрашивайте. Я не могу и не хочу это объяснять.

Утренняя сигарета на завтрак. Дружок Цукиено ворчит, что я худой. Ну да, я вешу около шестидесяти, только кому какое дело?

С сигаретой в зубах я вышел из фургона, и взгляд мой уперся в робота, сгруженного на тележку. Какого фига я его приволок? Будто у Цукиено нет этих самых имплантов… А с другой стороны, не с пустыми же руками к нему идти.

Я позвонил и договорился о встрече еще раз. Напомнил, что скоро приду. Меня беззастенчиво попросили заодно притащить к ним на хату бутыль питьевой воды и пачку натурального кофе. Гурманы чертовы эти детишки. Впрочем, дружок у Оми варит вкусный кофе.

За сборами прошло около часа, и со своей поклажей я добрался до хаты мелкого где-то часам к четырем.

***  
Я нажал на кнопку вызова — Цукиено арендовал за мизерную плату первый этаж какого-то технического здания, бывшего склада. Облезлая кирпичная кладка и гулкие помещения с высоченными потолками. Само спальное место находилось в самом конце склада, в небольшой двухкомнатной конуре, где в свое время наверняка ютились учетчики товара.

Первым меня встретил Наоэ, дружок Цукиено.

Про Наоэ можно было рассказывать долго, но мне бы не хотелось акцентировать внимание на чужом несчастье. Я кивнул ему, отметив только, что сегодня у него глазные импланты были черного цвета. Судя по тому, что он молча кивнул мне в ответ, модулятор его голоса снова полетел. Наоэ — жертва автомобильной катастрофы. Почти всю жизнь он передвигается и общается с помощью киберпротезов. Цукиено хорошо шарит во всей этой механике и программировании. Не знаю, что это за сомнительное удовольствие — регулярно проводить сервисное обслуживание собственного любовника. Но, наверное, Оми-чан это вполне устраивало, раз они лет пять уже живут вместе.

Подошел и сам Цукиено, парнишка на вид гораздо младше своих лет, невысокий, худой и стройный. Я отвел взгляд, когда увидел, как Наоэ осторожно провел ладонью по его плечу. Чувствовал ли он при этом что-нибудь через свои механические протезы? Наверное, да... Ведь информация с имплантов поступает прямо в мозг.

Интересно, а что чувствовала Аска, когда я дотрагивался до нее?

Нет! Только не сейчас...

Я помотал головой.

В любом случае, даже если мои личные воспоминания приносили мне боль, я был благодарен мальчишкам за то, что они не скрывают своих отношений при мне. Это являлось для меня признаком доверия, и я был благодарен даже за это проявление человечности...

***  
Однако…

Однако я поспешил познакомить Оми-чан со своей находкой.

Оми-чан — это, кстати, прозвище. Цукиено мне уже давно разрешает.

Он посмотрел на робота и как-то странно помолчал. Знаете, есть такое молчание. Многозначительное. Потом он посмотрел на меня, опять же молча. Это меня жутко насторожило.

— Что? Все так плохо?

— Я посмотрю, что тут можно сделать, — тихо сказал Оми и потащил за собой тележку к диагностическому креслу.

— В смысле, «сделать»? — переспросил я. — Импланты просто выкрути и…

— Так ты мне его на запчасти что ли притащил? — удивился Цукиено. — Он же целый.

«Целый…»

То есть, он…

А я…

Теперь уже я замолчал. Мысли проносились у меня в голове с такой скоростью, что я их не улавливал. Наконец я озвучил, как мне кажется, главную из них:

— Да я даже не знаю, что это за модель!

— Это мы сейчас и посмотрим, — пробормотал Цукиено, возясь с тележкой у кресла.

Вдвоем с Наоэ они бережно переместили моего робота на кресло. Оми начал копаться у робота в глотке, скручивал какие-то проводки, цеплял к ним какие-то клеммы. Наоэ в это время притащил зарядный блок, а потом начал срезать с робота одежду и обуглившийся пластик. Наконец они уложили конечности робота в крепежные зажимы на подлокотниках кресла и повернули электрический рубильник.

Это вовсе не было похоже на оживление людей с помощью дефибриллятора в фильмах про скорую помощь. Нет, робот просто открыл глаза.

Открыл. Глаза. Сейчас, днем, я наконец разглядел их цвет. Пронзительный, идеальный фиолетовый.

Ладно. Ладно, окей, Кудо, очнись. Это может быть робот-официант, робот-уборщик или… Ну, не знаю там… Марка была мне незнакома, а ведь я знал всех боевых роботов в лицо. Наверное, сейчас окажется, что это мелкое, ничего не умеющее устройство…

Оми наконец получил данные из нутра робота, и скопировал их в свой компьютер. Начал читать и почти сразу удивленно и звонко хмыкнул.

— Что там? — нетерпеливо спросил я.

Я сам себя не узнавал, так волновался.

— Ничего. Пусто, — ответил Оми. — Это-то и интересно. Ему выжгли всю память.

С болью я тут же вспомнил Аску. Мне срочно надо было присесть, хотя бы на пол.

Зачем я приволок этого робота? О чем я только думал?

Цукиено не торопился выключать машину, продолжая копаться в электронных данных.

— Есть вспомогательная система, в ней осталась какая-то информация, — сообщил, в конце концов, он. — Попробую ее расшифровать. Сваришь кофе?

Про кофе — это уже была просьба для Наоэ. Он плавно развернулся на своих киберпротезах и отправился к плите. А я, оказывается, боялся даже вздохнуть. Если Цукиено затребовал себе кофе, значит…

Нет, я не хотел тешить себя напрасной надеждой. Да и что мне в этом роботе? На всякий случай я спросил:

— Этот тип роботов мне незнаком. Старая модель что ли?

— Скорее коллекционная, — ответил Оми. — Сделана на заказ. Данных нет, только инициалы.

— Инициалы? — переспросил я.

— А.Y.А.

— И что это значит? — мой голос был полон недоумения.

— Хотел бы я сам знать, — доверительно сообщил мне Цукиено.

У него был настолько азартный вид, что мне захотелось улыбнуться.

Спустя три кружки кофе и четыре сигареты, которые я бегал курить на улицу, Оми рассказал мне все, что смог узнать о моем роботе. То есть, это я так говорю, что он мой. На самом деле, он не мой. Я не собирался иметь ничего общего с роботами. Больше никогда.

— Как я уже говорил, сохранилась вспомогательная система. В нее включена функция самообучения, функция распознавания голосовых команд…

— Оу, — перебил я его, — самообучение — хорошая штука…

— … и обычная стандартная операционка.

Это значило, что робот будет понимать команды типа «сидеть» и «идти». Азы любого робота, которого только что спустили с конвейера.

— Голосовые модуляторы у него повреждены, как ты видишь. И он сильно обгорел.

— Модуляторы? — вот тут я удивился здорово. — Он что, мог разговаривать?

Оми фыркнул, а я как бы вспомнил, что многих домашних роботов программируют на общение с хозяевами. Это для боевых голосовое общение не главное. Моя Аска тоже не разговаривала. У нее вместо этого были немного иные функции... Кхм.

— Программисты у этого Айи были неплохие, много чего удалено, но кое-что я все же выцепил.

«Айя»? Он назвал его «Айя»?

Снова я произнес это вслух, Оми только кивнул и развернулся к монитору, махнул мне рукой, подзывая подойти ближе.

— Смотри, вот тут у него функции робота-сиделки, обычный набор ухода за лежачими больными. А вот тут сохранился обрывок изначального кода. Знаешь что это?

Он вывел на экран данные в виде цветной диаграммы, и я узнал…

— Боевая программа? Ты что, шутишь? Робот-сиделка с боевой программой? С функцией голосового общения?

— Чья-то дорогая частная игрушка, я же говорю. А вот тебе еще информация для размышления.

Оми вышел в сеть и показал мне фотографию эндоскелета какого-то робота.

— Модель «Абиссинец».

— … ? — я молча ждал продолжения. У меня от всех этих волнений заныла голова, и я не мог понимать Цукиено с полуслова.

— Эта фирма на Новой Земле, создает роботов по индивидуальным заказам. Строение твоего робота на семьдесят процентов сходно с их разработками. Программа тоже принадлежит им. Но то, что у нас осталось — просто обрывок кода. По нему ничего не воссоздать. Если хочешь его обучить, то придется начинать с нуля. — Оми щелкал по кнопкам, появлялись новые фотографии. Он начал читать с экрана монитора вслух. — «Абиссинцы» практикуют ближний бой с холодным оружием типа мечей и древкового оружия. С людьми используются как спарринг-партнеры, имеют несколько вариантов ведения боя от начинающих до…

— Эй, Оми-чан. Эй-эй. Погоди! — я попытался остановить поток информации. — Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? Ты же не думаешь, что я хочу взяться за старое?

Оми замолчал и посмотрел на меня. Внимательно так посмотрел. Я не выдержал его взгляда первым и отвернулся.

— Мне ведь не это нужно… — проговорил я тихо.

Мне всего лишь была нужна цикло-программа с моей Аской. Я больше не собирался участвовать в боях.

Цукиено поглядывал на меня хитро и проницательно. Будто бы знал что-то лучше меня.

Наги подошел ко мне и молча положил на плечо прохладную руку. Посмотрел в глаза. А Оми «перевел»:

— Мы починим его, закачаем нужные данные, протестируем… Проведешь с ним пару боев.

Я собирался возразить, но Оми добавил:

— Если не хочешь делать это для себя, сделай для нас с Наги. Поможешь нам с приобретением лекарств и новых модификаций имплантов. Мои возможности хакера и техника не позволяют нам столько зарабатывать... — и он развел руками.

Так вот в чем дело? Он просил меня о помощи? А было такое ощущение, будто шантажировал.

Я посмотрел на молодых ребят и против воли начал ухмыляться.

«Почему бы и нет? Чем черт не шутит», — так я подумал.

Мне ведь, кажется, больше нечего было терять.

***  
Следующие два дня прошли сумбурно и быстро. Время от времени я забывал принимать свои лекарства, но мальчишки мне напоминали. Я старался скрывать от них свои галлюцинации и кратковременные обмороки, но, по-моему, они все замечали.

Пока Наоэ возился с оболочкой для Айи, Оми быстро-быстро стучал по клавиатуре. Писал программу нашему «Абиссинцу».

— Где ты найдешь ему такую «пуху»? — спросил я, постукивая по пластику монитора.

На фотографии один из «Абиссинцев» держал в руках тонкий, слегка изогнутый меч. Этим оружием можно было разрубить противника пополам. Каждая «пуха» — такое же произведение искусства современных технологий, как и сам робот.

— Чего нет, того нет. Напишу еще бой с шестом. Ну и двуручные мечи, потяжелее. Еще могу ножи добавить. Есть у меня тут отличные проги от одного робота схожего типа…

Оми развернулся к вертикальному стеллажу с дисками и вытащил один из них. На наклейке с диском я успел заметить изображение черного мотылька.

— Где и против кого мне его выставлять?

— Если удастся, найди ему для первого боя мечника. Механика всегда лучше реагирует на родные проги. Попробуешь его выставить для начала в «Колизее».

Я фыркнул. Выигрыш в «Колизее» не стоил выеденного яйца. Больше трат нервов и усилий, чем реального результата. В «Колизее» дрались одни отбросы, которым место было на свалке. И игра там шла самая грязная.

— Начнешь там. Осмотришься. Вспомнишь. Многое изменилось за год твоего отсутствия.

Тут мелкий был прав, ничего не попишешь.

Но мне все еще было не по себе, когда он так просто говорил о моем возвращении в игру.

— Извини, — сказал Оми, кивнув в сторону «Абиссинца». — Часть кожи оставим старой. Пока и так сойдет.

Цвет Наоэ подобрал идеально, да и текстуру синтетики на ощупь было не отличить от человеческого эпидермиса, разве что только поверхность была прохладной, комнатной температуры. В местах стыков пластов кожи шли шрамы и рубцы. Я осторожно провел пальцем по одному из тонких рубцов. И мне показалось, что моему, то есть, нашему «Абиссинцу» они очень шли.

Одно хорошо, — с облегчением решил я. Когда я смотрел на изукрашенную шрамами спину «Абиссинца», мне даже в голову не приходило сравнивать его с Аской.

Она была тонкой, изящной, ловкой девочкой. Ее изготовили на Японских островах, и в ее программе было прописано много восточных единоборств. Их даже рядом поставить было нельзя, мою девочку и этого неповоротливым мечника, который был родом откуда-то с Новой Земли. Я не собирался доверять незнакомой модели от незнакомой фирмы, продукция которой по неизвестной причине оказалась на свалке.

Свое мнение о неповоротливости я поменял, как только Айя встал на ноги. Оми произнес только: «первый комплекс тренировки», и тот, запрограммированный выполнять голосовые команды от Оми и меня, начал выполнять то ли танец, то ли гимнастические упражнения. Сразу я и не разобрался, что именно это было, но выглядело оно красиво. Вроде бы у Аски тоже такое было. Для разогрева суставов и улучшенной циркуляции синовиальной жидкости.

Мимика в комплект базовых движений робота не входила. Максимум эмоций он проявлял, когда наклонял голову, выслушивая команды.

***  
На третий день «Абиссинец» поступил в мое частное и безраздельное владение.

— Йоджи, — доверительно сообщил мне напоследок Оми-чан. — Дальше ты сам. Обучаться он будет во время ведения первых боев. Потом будешь оставлять ему время для анализа полученной информации. Чем дольше он будет оставаться в рабочем активированном состоянии, тем лучше. Контакты и связи в «Колизее» у тебя сохранились?

Я кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо. Нас там не знают, поэтому вся надежда на тебя.

Я снова уныло кивнул головой. Если бы парням не нужны были деньги…

Оми улыбнулся.

Последний штрих — Наоэ где-то раздобыл парик алого цвета и одежду нужного размера. Теперь «Абиссинец» был полностью готов к выходу «в свет».  
— Айя, пошли, — скомандовал я ему, и он послушно вышел за мной на улицу.

Мысленно я выделил нам с ним на адаптацию два дня. А после я намеревался позвонить своему давнему приятелю Сатору.

***  
«Абиссинец» был ниже меня на полголовы. Двигался он с кошачьей грацией, ступал бесшумно. На улице люди оборачивались ему вслед. Тон кожи у него был бледный, но вполне человеческого оттенка. Глазные импланты мы не меняли, они остались фиолетовыми, у людей, конечно, таких глаз не бывает, но цветные контактные линзы никто не отменял.

Я смотрел на «Абиссинца» и пытался привыкнуть к мысли, что он — мой. Я предвкушал предстоящий бой. Если он хотя бы вполовину настолько хорош, как говорил Оми-чан, «Колизей» мы разорвем в пух и прах. Самое главное — заявить о себе. А потом нужные люди сами меня найдут.

Дома я усадил «Абиссинца» в бывшее кресло Аски и с минуту смотрел на него. Он застыл и глядел прямо перед собой, будто кукла. Я не выдержал и сообщил роботу:

— Ты — не она. Понял? И никогда не сможешь ее заменить.

Он повернулся ко мне и наклонил голову, но так как его слух не распознал в моей фразе никаких знакомых команд, Айя остался сидеть. Вот и хорошо.

Плохо.

Я отвык от постороннего присутствия в своем фургоне. Меня уже начало напрягать, что он наблюдал за каждым моим движением.

— Закрой глаза, — приказал я ему, но он не послушался, хотя голову наклонил.

Снова не узнал слов?

Я протянул руку и осторожно опустил ему веки своими пальцами. Повторил команду еще раз. Пусть учится, если, по словам Оми, у него есть такая функция.  
Ресницы у него оказались пушистые и черные, жесткие. А брови были алыми, под цвет волос. Наоэ действительно постарался. Правильно, он же художник.

Пользуясь тем, что у «Абиссинца» закрыты глаза, я безнаказанно погладил его по лицу.

Синтетическая кожа роботов полна нервных окончаний. Правильно, ведь через нее происходило основное восприятие окружающего мира. Прямо сейчас «Абиссинец» меня «чувствовал».

В Аске меня это всегда зачаровывало. Я ничего не мог поделать, я просто следовал старой привычке.

Внезапно мне захотелось выпить. Очень сильно.

— Открой глаза, — скомандовал я Айе. Зря я расслабился. В конце концов, это мужская модель. Да и функций подобных у него, наверное, нет, иначе Оми бы предупредил. И вообще, не надо мне к нему привыкать. Мы же с Цукиено договорились. Я сделаю ему бабки с помощью робота, а он за это отдаст мне цикло-программу.

Опять я произнес это вслух. Ничего, пусть Айя привыкает к причудам своего нового хозяина.

***  
Знаете, а робот в качестве собутыльника оказался вовсе не плох. Он молчал и слушал, а мне только того и было нужно. Сейчас, когда Айя, такой спокойный, неподвижно сидел в кресле, мне не верилось, что он на самом деле боевой робот-мечник. Слишком он был похож на человека. Как моя Аска.

Я уже рассказал Айе об Аске. Он ничего не ответил. Ну, думаю, по двум причинам. Во-первых, потому что ему не установили голосовой модулятор. Во-вторых, что тут было говорить? Она была моей женщиной, а теперь ее не стало. Айя — нормальный мужик, думаю, он меня понял. Хотя мне на самом деле не хватало звука человеческого голоса. Пока я находился на хате у Цукиено, понял, как соскучился по общению.

***  
Где-то часа через четыре до меня наконец дошло, что я допился до полной некондиции. Мне даже было не встать и не доползти до кровати.

— Помоги, — сказал я.

Айя поднялся из кресла, где просидел всю ночь, и наклонился надо мною. Помог встать, поддержал и довел до кровати. Когда я улегся, ловко подцепил одеяло и укрыл меня. Я смотрел на него с удивлением, но потом вспомнил о функции робота-сиделки. Вздохнул совершенно удовлетворенно. То, что надо.

— Выключи свет и садись обратно, — скомандовал я ему, прежде чем отрубиться.

На следующее утро… Ну, ладно, после обеда… Я прогнал «Абиссинца» по всем комплексам его тренировочных упражнений. Насколько я знал стиль сражений с мечом, в ускоренном режиме эти же упражнения могут использоваться, как приемы атаки и обороны. Постепенно мы увеличивали скорость.

Я невольно любовался тем, как он движется. Это для меня выглядело совершенно непривычно. Никогда я не наблюдал за мечником настолько внимательно.

На ночь я поставил его на подзарядку.

А под утро у меня случился приступ. Давно такого не было. Я пытался приказать Айе, чтобы он закрыл глаза, но даже слова не мог выговорить. В глазах все плыло, на голову давило изнутри, боль была адская. «Абиссинец» сидел в кресле и смотрел на меня. Ждал команды. Всего лишь машина. Наконец мне удалось просипеть только жалкое:

— Воды…

Этой команде я его еще не учил, вряд ли мне повезет…

И передо мной появился стакан с водой. Это было чудо, не иначе.

Приступ, вместо того, чтобы усилиться, постепенно прошел. Это тоже чудо.

Вечером я позвонил Сатору. Я прикинул, что хорошо себя чувствую, чтобы выдержать видеозвонок. «Абиссинец» в кресле, на заднем плане, тоже должен был сыграть положительную роль, когда надо будет склонить Сатору на свою сторону.

— Эй, Сатору, привет, — сказал я ему. — Сколько лет, сколько зим!

— Привет, Кудо. Давно не виделись, как жизнь?

Начало хорошее. Ничего не значащее начало.

— Нормально все, — ответил я и увидел по его лицу, что он мне не верит. Наверное, после перенесенного приступа я выглядел, как пьяный в дупель. К тому же, меня и на самом деле немного штормило. Я безрезультатно попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз принимал лекарства. — Сатору, дружище. Хотел попросить тебя об услуге. Видишь вон того парня у меня за спиной?

— Ну? Твой приятель или что?

— Да вот, знакомые дали робота поиграться, хочу выставить его…

— Робота? — в его голосе прозвучало неподдельное удивление. — Это робот? Что за модель?

— А что. Не похоже? — для меня, видевшего «Абиссинца» с обгоревшим пластиком, перебитой шеей и без парика, удивление Сатору показалось странным. — Короче, тип мечник-алебарда. У тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете на завтра?

Он опустил голову и зарылся в какие-то бумаги у себя на столе.

— Тебе как, попроще или посложнее? А то есть у меня один вариант… — Сатору замялся, и значило, что это было что-то интересное. — Если ты готов рискнуть…

Был ли я готов рисковать? После смерти Аски я больше ни на что не был готов.

— Даже не знаю…

— Слушай, я помню про тот раз… — это он про мою девочку.

Я стиснул зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Для Сатору они все были просто роботами, средством наживы, раз уж на то пошло. Для меня Аска была всем. Родным во всех смыслах существом.

— Дай нам что-нибудь для разогрева. А там поглядим, как пойдет, — ответил я наконец. Сатору кивнул с сожалением. Продиктовал время и имя нашего оппонента.

Бой будет завтра.

Я поблагодарил его и отключился. Швырнул трубку на разобранную постель.

Нервничал ли я?

— Айя, — сказал я, и он слегка склонил голову набок. — Не дай им себя победить.

Тупо это, разговаривать с роботом на отвлеченные темы. Он все равно не смог бы меня понять.

Следующий звонок был Цукиено. Я доложился о том, что записался на бой. Оми попросил перед этим зайти к нему. Он что-то нашел в сети, а также кое-что придумал для Айи…

***  
«Кое-что для Айи» оказалось длинной сережкой-коммутатором, которую мы вдели «Абиссинцу» в левое ухо.

— Так он сможет четче улавливать твои команды по ходу боя, — пояснил Оми-чан, передавая мне переговорную гарнитуру.

Замечательно. Теперь я чувствовал, что мы точно готовы.

Оми еще хотел рассказать мне о том, что нашел в сети. Кажется, это тоже касалось Айи, но я ему возразил:

— Потом, мелкий. Все после.

И мы ушли.

Если мой «Абиссинец» не выдержит свой первый бой, то данные будут ни к чему. И мне будет легче с ним расстаться, так и не узнав его, как следует.

Обжегшись на молоке, дуешь и на воду, — так раньше говорили. Поэтому я старался обезопасить себя, чтобы не пришлось терпеть повторный ожог.

Я ужасно нервничал.

Пуху «Абиссинцу» мы нашли уже на месте, в «Колизее».

Зная, что это несерьезно, я все же пообещал роботу:

— Парень, побьешь своего соперника, — купим тебе собственный меч.

Мне даже показалось, что он меня понял. Снова это самовнушение, будто роботы способны на самом деле понимать людей.

Противник Айи был облачен в какие-то средневековые доспехи. Это была скорее бутафория, чем настоящая необходимость. Мечи с лазерной резкой проникали сквозь сталь, как сквозь масло. Вот еще одна причина, почему я раньше предпочитал рукопашные бои. Они мне всегда казались менее травматичными.

Мы подключили пуху к разъемам на запястье. Взгляд Айи показался мне сосредоточенным.

Мне очень хотелось спросить у него: «Все хорошо? Айя, все в порядке?»

Он не ответил мне, суровый и собранный перед боем.

Я понял, что у меня галлюцинации, и просто отступил в сторону. Надел гарнитуру и начал подавать «Абиссинцу» команды голосом: «вперед», «поворот направо», «стой», «атака, первый блок».

Бой начался.

Он атаковал робота-противника справа, выдвинув вправо левую ногу и повернувшись к нему боком. Мечи скрестились и вспыхнули искрами. Теперь я понял, почему мечникам надевают для боя перчатки. Иначе слой пластика пришлось бы каждый раз обновлять заново. Также понял тех, кто предпочитает роботов с голым эндоскелетом. Это экономно. Но мне с собой Наоэ сунул тюбик с жидким пластиком. Если понадобится, после боя я сам смогу залечить мелкие повреждения.

Какое «залечить»? Он же не человек.

Противник попытался ударить Айю в левое плечо, но «Абиссинец» быстро перехватил рукоять меча двумя руками и провел удар снизу, намереваясь, по-видимому, задеть кисти робота. Но тот вовремя отступил назад. Я заметил, что робот в доспехах плохо держит равновесие, зато у него вполне приличная скорость.  
Они обменялись еще парой ударов, но все они были безрезультатны.

«Атака, второй блок», - решил я, и Айя сменил стойку, копируя стойку нападавшего. Как только противник, держа меч перед собой, начал быстро и неотвратимо надвигаться на «Абиссинца», тот молниеносным движением увернулся от его атаки, выставив вперед правую ногу, и затем нанес удар сзади.

Я вздрогнул, когда меч беспрепятственно пронзил спину робота вместе с доспехами. Действительно, как нож сквозь масло. Противник упал...

«Абиссинец, ко мне», — скомандовал я в гарнитуру.

Айя повернулся и направился ко мне, на ходу стягивая защитные перчатки и отстегивая меч. Серьга покачивалась в ухе, волосы, которые мы с Наоэ заплели в косу, переливались в свете прожекторов арены.

На щеке у Айи я увидел небольшой ожог. Вытащив баллончик с жидкой кожей, я осторожно начал наносить слой пластика на поврежденное место.

Айя прикрыл глаза, как только увидел, что я протянул руку к его лицу.

Я с трудом сглотнул. Я ведь сам его этому научил.

— Открой глаза, — сказал я ему, когда процедура закончилась.

Взгляд у него оказался такой яростный. Мне показалось, что он плавит меня одним своим взглядом, будто раскаленным мечом.

На выходе из «слепой» зоны на меня обрушился рев и крики болельщиков с трибун. В воздухе летали рекламные листовки и брошюры, попкорн и фантики. «Абиссинец» шел сквозь этот бедлам, не замечая ничего. По дороге нас остановил какой-то человек, протягивая карточку с телефоном и именем на ней.

— Позвоните мне, у меня есть для вас хорошее предложение!

Я поблагодарил его, и дальше мы отправились к букмекеру, чтобы забрать наш выигрыш. Сегодняшних денег должно было хватить на пуху для Айи, лекарства и сигареты для меня, а еще на пару компьютерных примочек для Цукиено.

Я взял такси, чтобы добраться от «Колизея» до дома Оми-чан. Нам пришлось игнорировать любопытные взгляды таксиста. Снова Айю приняли за человека. Похоже, еще немного, и я к этому привыкну. Впрочем, мне было все равно, что думает этот таксист. «Абиссинец» сегодня выдержал первый бой. Он провел его мастерски. Я ощущал к роботу ровную теплую симпатию.

— Молодец, Айя, — сказал я ему.

Он внимательно выслушал меня, склонив голову набок. Дальше мы ехали в молчании.

***  
Оми-чан весь просто искрил от нетерпения, и я насмешливо ему подмигнул:

— Вот и мы.

Наоэ фыркнул. Он не сомневался.

— Йоджи, смотри, что я нашел, — мелкий хакер сразу потащил меня к компьютеру. Я только и успел, что поставить Айю на зарядку. — Заказ на «Абиссинца» с именем «A.Y.A.» был сделан семьей Фудзимия, которые проживали тут, на Старой Земле, — Оми быстро тараторил и щелкал мышью, демонстрируя мне электронные копии договоров и фотографии. — Изготовлен по индивидуальному заказу, внешность и рост были скопированы с конкретного человека.

— Оу, — я не мог не спросить: — Он жив?

Что-то мне подсказывало, что нет. И Оми вполне ожидаемо отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Старший сын четы Фудзимия, троекратный чемпион по кендо, попал в автомобильную катастрофу и скончался после года, проведенного в коме.

С фотографии на меня смотрело лицо «Абиссинца». Такое же суровое и лишенное эмоций. Кендо, надо же, — подумал я. Снова Японские острова.

— Младшая дочь четы Фудзимия, Айя…

— Погоди, — перебил я своего хакера. — Почему его назвали именем сестры покойного? Не логичнее ли было…

— Откуда я знаю? Не перебивай, — Оми недовольно дернул плечом. Маленький деспот. Интересно, как только с ним уживается Наоэ. — Айя с детства была болезненной, слабое здоровье…

— И что, интересно, в наше время не лечится? — проворчал я недовольно.

Судя по всему, у этих Фудзимия денег куры не клевали, раз они смогли позволить себе купить робота по индивидуальному заказу, да еще и изготовленного на другой планете.

— Лейкемия тебе о чем-нибудь говорит? — насупившись, ответил Оми. Снова я его перебил.

— Прости, чиби. Я нем, как рыба.

— «Абиссинца» купили, чтобы он заботился об Айе Фудзимии, когда ее родители будут в отъезде. Он находился при девочке неотлучно на протяжении семи лет. Телохранитель и сиделка сразу.

— Домашний робот, значит, — я не выдержал и пробормотал себе под нос. История все больше смахивала на мистический рассказ о роботах, у которых появилась душа. То, что обычно люди ошибочно принимают за душу, на поверку оказывалось всего лишь нарушениями в отлаженной работе головного процессора, микросбоями в выполнении программ и проявлением интеллектуальной программы самообучения.

— Дальше произошло нечто странное, — продолжал рассказывать Оми.

Флаер четы Фудзимия разбился над Индийским океаном. Сутки спустя Айя умерла от неверной дозировки лекарства, — приходящая медсестра якобы что-то напутала со шприцами.

— А «Абиссинец»? — я нарушил трагическую паузу. Должен же я узнать, как наш красноволосый робот оказался на свалке, да еще и в другой стране…

— Странное дело, но я, по правде говоря, слышал об этом пару лет назад, хотя тогда и не поверил, — ответил Оми осторожно. — Рассказывали, что робот-убийца выследил какого-то крупного политика с Японских островов и устроил на него покушение. Удачное. После этого покончил с собой, предварительно уничтожив из своей памяти всю информацию…

Я откинулся в кресле. Робот, мстящий за семью своих хозяев? Робот, который способен покончить с собой?

— Они его что, снабдили воспоминаниями Рана Фудзимии? — не подумав, спросил я. А что? Могли снабдить. Ходят слухи, что в богатых семьях иногда ведутся подобные записи. Хотя те и не несут практической ценности и имеют скорее ритуальный характер…

— Похоже на то, — серьезно кивнул Оми.

Вместе мы повернули головы и посмотрели на «Абиссинца». Он слышал наш разговор, но никак и ничем на него не отреагировал.

— М-да… Что бы это ни было, вся информация теперь стерта им самим, верно? — уточнил я.

Похоже, этот Ран Фудзимия был настоящим японским самураем. Убил врага и с честью ушел сам.

Мне даже стало не по себе от осознания того, как опустился «Абиссинец». Теперь он — всего лишь боевой робот в подпольных соревнованиях. Такая жизнь… И такой финал.

— Йоджи, — спросил мелкий. — Все в порядке?

Импланты снова начали меня беспокоить, и я поспешно улыбнулся:

— Да, конечно, да. После боя нам предложили кое-какой вариант, надо будет попозже проверить… Все в порядке, Оми-чан, — я подмигнул мелкому.

Отчаянно хотелось затянуться сигаретой. В глазах все рябило, и мне мерещилось, что на месте Айи сидит моя Аска. Мне захотелось обратно в свой фургон.

Мы еще поговорили о «пухе» для нашего «Абиссинца», о покупках и прочей фигне, а потом, уже почти ночью, я отправился домой.

***  
Дома на меня наконец накатил отходняк. Я же говорил, что не собираюсь больше участвовать в боях, да? Говорил, точно помню. И вот результат: у меня нервно затряслись руки, так что даже сигарету было не прикурить. Импланты ныли. Я сделал себе инъекцию из лекарств. Они вполне были способны заменить мне ужин…

Черт. Сегодня в «Колизее» нам просто откровенно повезло. Да, Айя мог сражаться, я сам управлял им, но, во-первых, я мало чего понимал в бое на мечах и, во-вторых, мне было страшно его потерять.

Он, не мигая, смотрел прямо на меня, и мне хотелось сказать ему:

— Ты должен двигаться быстрее, должен применять заложенные в тебя команды эффективнее. Учись. Я сам тебе подсказывать все время не смогу… Айя, я за тебя волнуюсь…

Я заметил у него в волосах попкорн, с досадой вздохнул и начал его выпутывать.

С тяжестью на сердце я вспомнил наше житье с Аской, наши с ней ритуалы, еще когда она была жива. Я расчесывал ей волосы и мыл под душем. А потом она спала возле меня на кровати. То есть, спал-то я, а она просто лежала на подзарядке. Но мне никто не мешал мечтать…

Я расплел косу «Абиссинца» и начал осторожно расчесывать волосы. Так было проще избавиться от мусора, чем выбирать его пальцами. Недолго думая, я сказал ему раздеться и идти в душевую кабинку. Раз взялся ухаживать, то надо доделать начатое. С лекарств меня уже начало вести, частично нарушалось восприятие, но времени на душ вполне должно было хватить, прежде чем я отрублюсь окончательно. Опять же, Оми говорил, что «Абиссинцу» нужно показать все только один раз, он всему научится и дальше будет все делать сам.

Уже включив воду, я заметил, чем еще изготовленный на заказ робот отличается от заводской серии.

— Блин, Айя, — уставившись на него, пробормотал я вслух. — Вот это хрень.

Честно говоря, я первый раз видел робота с членом. Слышал, конечно, разные истории, но никогда не доводилось, понимаете? Разумеется, никаких предубеждений у меня не было, у кого они еще остались, в нашем-то мире? и все же, глупость сейчас скажу, но наличие члена делало его в моих глазах более человечным.

Я стоял и минуты три разглядывал его, мысленно прикидывая, окажется ли он больше моего, если станет увеличиваться. А еще я про себя проклинал Цукиено с дружком. Могли бы и предупредить, мерзавцы! Я понадеялся, что они не закачали в «Абиссинца» никаких дополнительных программ. Мне они были без надобности. Я не собирался… Нет, вовсе не собирался.

Я согласился взять Айю только для того, чтобы помочь мелким заработать денег. И не более того. Точка.

***  
Безбоязненно шагнув следом за Айей в душ, я задвинул за собой дверцу и включил воду. Душевая у меня была просторная, я заказывал ее с таким расчетом, чтобы туда помещались двое.

Мое спокойствие развеялось в пух и прах, когда я коснулся его паха мочалкой. Программы программами, я никаких команд не давал! Но, видимо, оставалась еще и банальная сенсорная чувствительность, на которую тело «Абиссинца» реагировало чисто рефлекторно.

О, боже. От горячей воды мне стало трудно дышать, сердце забилось бешено, а перед глазами заплясали серые пятна. Очевидно, волнение ускорило начало приступа. Я чуть не свалился прямо там, под струей воды, но «Абиссинец» вовремя поймал меня, не давая упасть. Я прислонился к стене. Было так дурно, что я даже не сразу сообразил, что именно упирается мне в бедро. Материал казался горячим, температура была явно близка к человеческой.

«Должно быть, его кожа нагрелась из-за горячей воды», — решил я.

— Айя… Помоги дойти до кровати, — попросил я, уже зная, что он выполнит мою просьбу. Его прикосновения казались мне очень бережными. И я даже не понял, кто именно, я или он, снял с вешалки полотенце.

***  
Вскоре мое самочувствие улучшилось, и я смог высушить красные волосы Айи феном и снова заплести их в косу.

«Абиссинец», несмотря на лишенное мимики лицо, слишком напоминал человека. А, может, все дело просто в том, что я скучал по Аске. На что надеялись Цукиено и Наоэ? Что эта жалкая копия Аски заставит меня жить? Заставит меня позабыть ее? Мою девочку…

Мысли об Аске не выходили у меня из головы. Оми не соглашался отдать мне адаптированную цикло-программу, но ведь исходники, созданные для робота, остались у меня. И ничто не мешало мне поместить их в «Абиссинца». Только один разок. Так я хотя бы смог бы притвориться, будто со мной Аска.

Да, да, знаю. Идея заменить мою девочку этим мечником была смехотворна. Но другого робота у меня под рукой все равно не было.

Я заставил его лечь на кровать животом и осторожно приподнял крышку, прикрывающую вспомогательный процессор, который располагался у него в районе поясницы.

«Я просто хочу снов об Аске — ничего больше», — раз за разом твердил я себе.

Аккуратно вложив в дисковод крохотный диск с ее осязательной памятью, я закрыл крышку. Взял с полки переходник и одним концом подсоединил его к своим имплантам. Пусть они постоянно ныли и являлись причиной воспаления, но были еще вполне рабочими. Выключив свет, я лег в постель и ощупью нашел разъем на затылке «Абиссинца». Аккуратно ввел клеммы. Меня ощутимо потряхивало. Кибер-реальность была моим самым главным наркотиком. Жаль, что действовала только во сне и ее невозможно было превратить в цикло-запись без специального оборудования и знаний, которых у меня не было.

Я почувствовал теплую вспышку соединения, Аска мне ответила. Я прошептал ее имя, позвал ее к себе, и меня обняли ее руки. Я даже не знал, мерещилось ли мне это или происходило на самом деле. Мне было без разницы. Наконец-то я спокойно заснул.

***  
Из сна меня выдернул звонок телефона. Я не хотел отвечать, пусть бы все летело к чертям, но звонящий оказался упрям. Раздраженно перебравшись через тело у себя на кровати, я нашарил трубку. Так и есть, Цукиено.

— Чего? — спросил я, не тратя время на приветствие.

— Привет, Кудо, — по-деловому ответил мелкий.

Запустив руку в волосы, я наткнулся на провода, которыми до сих пор был подключен к «Абиссинцу». Я повернулся к нему; мы разглядывали друг друга. В нем сейчас была тактильная и двигательная память Аски, и мне показалось, что взгляд его приобрел большую осмысленность, чем обычно.

— Ты что-то хотел, Оми-чан? Тут люди спят еще…

— Угу, — буркнул он с намеком, что кто-то, может, и спит, а вот некоторые уже пообедать успели.

Я только с мальчишек удивлялся, как они умудряются вставать в такую рань. Когда есть, с кем быть в постели, неужели не хочется остаться в ней подольше?

Я хмыкнул.

Наконец Оми решил, что воспитательная пауза выдержана им полностью, и начал делиться информацией:

— Я пробил тот телефон, что ты мне оставлял. В принципе, идея неплохая. Это подпольные бои на западе Центро-сити. Никаких новых моделей, средней руки тотализатор. Достанем «Абиссинцу» хорошую пуху, — и попробуем его уже там. А до тех пор еще пару боев в «Колизее»… Кудо, ты меня слушаешь?

Должно быть, я отключился, пока он говорил. Я все слышал, но звуки проходили как-то сквозь меня. Я откашлялся.

— Да, окей, хорошо, чиби. Договорились, — сказал я ему. — Давай я пойду завтракать…

Кое-как спровадив настырного Цукиено, я вернулся в постель. Еще хотя бы пять минут, прежде чем я отключу память Аски… Ощущение, идущее от имплантов, — это тепло и нежность. В кои-то веки у меня ничего не болело и не ныло. А, может, это было просто остаточное явление повышенного гормонального фона. Помимо всего прочего, подключение через импланты стимулировало выработку эндорфина. Вот отчего мы все так легко становились зависимыми от кибер-реальности.

Но хватит…

— Пора, — сказал я вслух, но Айя все так же лежал и изучающее смотрел на меня.

Прежде, чем я сообразил, что этой команде я его не учил, он завел руку за голову изящным жестом и осторожно отсоединил свои клеммы.

Память Аски. А чего я хотел. Она всегда делала это именно так.

— Аска… — горько прошептал я, склонившись к покрытой шрамами груди.

В этот момент я верил, что где-то там она есть, моя маленькая девочка Аска, внутри этого мечника. Меня обняли его руки; я поднял голову и всмотрелся в фиолетовые глаза в надежде разглядеть ее взгляд, пока его пальцы аккуратно, даже легче, чем обычно это делала она, высвободили переходник из моих имплантов. Полный разрыв соединения вызвал у меня почти физическую боль.

Я невесело усмехнулся незнакомому мужчине в своей постели. До чего я докатился.

Вечер воспоминаний был окончен.

Я забрал у него ее память и спрятал обратно в сейф. Копирующих устройств в «Абиссинце» быть не должно, не та модель и не те функции, а все его самообучение, как говорил Цукиено, было направлено на двигательные рефлексы и технику ведения боя.

Нужно было завтракать, одеваться и ехать за пухой для Айи. Вечером у нас ожидался еще один бой.

***  
Нужную пуху мы нашли не сразу. Меня не устраивал то размер, то внешний вид, то технические характеристики. Наконец на глаза попалось что-то стоящее и даже отдаленно напоминающее оружие базовой модели «Абиссинца». Меч выглядел изящным. Клинок был заточен с одного края и слегка изгибался. На рукояти висела алая шелковая кисть, призванная отвлекать внимание врага. Занятно.

— Мы берем, — сказал я продавцу, и паренек, кивнув, протянул меч Айе. Тот стоял, не шелохнувшись, не запрограммированный реагировать на любые действия, которые исходили не от меня, поэтому пуху, посмеиваясь, забрал все же я.

Ну, правильно. Обычно с боевыми роботами люди не разгуливают по городу. Это была только моя прихоть. Я и Аску таскал за собой везде и всюду. Поэтому эскорт в виде робота мною воспринимался более чем привычно, а вот сторонние люди принимали его за человека. На улице на Айю заглядывались некоторые девушки. Это мне казалось забавным.

Вообще у меня в тот день было на редкость хорошее настроение. Я старался не размышлять о причинах его появления.

Вечером Айя превзошел сам себя. Его противник был вооружен двумя короткими мечами. Он использовал их попеременно, но с большой скоростью. «Абиссинец» успевал отражать оба меча, да еще и наступал, умудряясь атаковать.

Я поймал себя на мысли, что все же хорошо, что Айя оказался ничуть не похож на Аску. Была надежда, что он справится там, где спасовала бы она. Была надежда, что он выживет.

В конце схватки «Абиссинец» внезапно взмыл в воздух и буквально разрубил противника пополам, он затылка до пояса. Искры летели во все стороны, несколько даже подпалило ему одежду.

Дождавшись сигнала судьи, я подозвал Айю к себе, заодно размышляя, каких еще фишек закачал в него Оми-чан. На тренировках я не видел ничего подобного этому прыжку. Или это результат программы самообучения?

Дверь к нам в ложу открылась, и вошел Сатору. Он привел с собой какого-то человека.

— Здравствуйте, — представился тот сам. — Я представитель «Инукен», — он назвал одну из известных в Центро-сити корпораций, профессионально занимающихся боями без правил для роботов. Корпорации зашибали на проведении этих боев большие бабки. Интересно, что он забыл в «Колизее» и что ему понадобилось от меня?

— Простите, да, я очень рад встрече, — ответил я ему. Импланты снова начали беспокоить; у меня кружилась голова, и я осознавал, что со стороны, наверное, выглядел, как пьяный. Что, «господин Кудо» снова нажрался?

Выражение лица человека «Инукен» подтвердило мои подозрения.

— Я бы хотел сделать вам предложение, — с пьяными он явно не привык церемониться. — Корпорация хочет купить вашего робота, и готова предложить за него вполне неплохую сумму…

Сатору захлопал от восторга в ладоши. То ли потому, что, как посредник, рассчитывал на небольшой процент, то ли искренне за меня радовался. Идиот.

— Айя не продается, — ответил я ему так же прямо и без обиняков. — Простите, мы уходим.

«Абиссинец» без каких либо командных слов двинулся за мною по пятам.

Выйдя из «слепой зоны» ложи, я наткнулся на двух парней в черных очках и деловых костюмах. По выражению их лиц было ясно, что они явно не биржевые брокеры.

— Простите, господин Кудо, — в голосе настырного игрового дельца теперь слышалась язвительная нотка. — Но мы с вами еще не закончили разговор…

— Айя, меч, — скомандовал я негромко, зная, что «Абиссинец» меня услышит.

Робот активировал катану, — этот меч назывался «катана», мне Оми рассказал, — и Сатору ахнул. Обычно роботы не нападали на людей без прямого приказа хозяина, но мне-то терять было нечего, это было всем известно.

Меч сыто гудел, быстро нагреваясь до ало-белесого оттенка. Айя держал пуху острием вниз и двигался за мной, не сбавляя шага.

Так мы и прошли до конторки букмекера, где я перечислил причитающиеся мне деньги на счет Цукиено, и без проволочек выбрались на улицу. Больше нас никому не захотелось останавливать.

— Хорошо, выключай, — сказал я, когда мы вышли на прохладный воздух.

Сатору, мерзкая крыса, продал меня этому «инукеновцу». Я всерьез задумался о том, чтобы принять предложение, которое я получил раньше.

Я вынужден был признать, что модель «Абиссинец» смотрелась гораздо внушительнее, чем моя Аска. Настроение, упавшее было после общения с Сатору, заново пошло в гору.

***  
Я позвонил и договорился о проведении разогревочного боя через два дня. Мое предложение приняли с радостью. Кажется, об Айе уже были наслышаны.

Мы отправились домой.

С удивлением я наблюдал за действиями «Абиссинца». По-моему, то ли меня уже начало срывать с катушек, то ли программа Оми оказалась чересчур самообучающейся.

Робот распустил косу, разделся и отправился в душ, а потом, выйдя из него, подключился к розетке с питанием и лег в кровать. Это, как бы… Что это было?

Лицо у него было невыразительное, пообщаться мы никак не могли, потому что речевые центры Оми-чан еще не восстановил. Техника это сложная, да и то, первым делом он собирался ставить голос своему Наоэ, — это уже было решено.

Полночи я просидел за столом, пялясь на Айю на своей койке и время от времени прихлебывая пиво из бутылки. Пойти и лечь рядом мне духу не хватило. К утру меня вполне закономерно срубило прямо за столом.

Проснувшись, я собрал «Абиссинца», и мы отправились к Цукиено. Он обещал подновить нам программы ведения боя и понаблюдать за тем, как развивается пресловутая самообучающаяся прога.

Доставив им робота, я оставил мальчишек одних, а сам вырубился на ближайшем верстаке. Хотелось спать. Я не мог объяснить, почему не смог сегодня лечь в собственную кровать. Не иначе как болезнь мозга прогрессировала сильнее, чем предупреждал врач.

— Йоджи, что ты с ним делал? — меня начали будить уже через полчаса. Причем будили настойчиво и громко.

— Что?.. — спросил я. Если не смогу поспать нормально, то приступы станут чаще, это уже было проверено.

— Что ты с ним делал? Такой быстрый рост в самообучении…

А, это Оми про робота спрашивал?

— Ничего такого… — ответил я. А потом смекнул, что все, наверное, благодаря Аске…

— Подключал к имплантам? — спросил проницательный малец.

Или дело было не в ее памяти?.. Я неуверенно кивнул.

— Ну… немного, — уклончиво ответил я.

— Возможно, общение с человеком помогает, — рассуждал Цукиено, — потому что скорость усвоения информации у него резко увеличилась.

— Он вчера какой-то незнакомый прием провел, — я рассказал про тот прыжок на арене «Колизея».

Оми задумчиво покивал головой.

— Очевидно, если ты и дальше будешь проводить кратковременные подключения, то это поможет программе. Она ведь сама себя пишет, когда робот получает новые данные…

Случайно или намеренно он оговорился? «Кратковременные подключения»? Да мальчишка и представить не мог, что жизнь на проводе с роботом была для меня любого наркотика слаще. Но я не мог. Просто не мог, ведь это была не Аска!

Мне стало не по себе.

Повернув голову, я некоторое время наблюдал, как «Абиссинец» с деактивированным мечом в руках выполнял упражнения-ката. И невольно залюбовался – так это красиво смотрелось.

Пришлось напомнить себе, что Айя — просто способ подзаработать, и не более того. Очнись, Йоджи Кудо. Смешно, стоя одной ногой в могиле, на что-то рассчитывать.

***  
В течение нескольких последующих дней мы с Айей устраивали разгромные бои в «Хроносе». Это был тот самый подпольный клуб, в который меня пригласили для боев на разогрев. Ставки там были не в пример выше, чем в «Колизее».

«Абиссинец» был хорош. Иногда я смотрел на него с завистью. «Если бы она тоже была такой»… Я обрывал такие мысли. Ни к чему, ей-богу, ни к чему они были.  
Теперь Айя постоянно работал в режиме «атака импровизация», я лишь номинально контролировал процесс.

Выигранные деньги по-прежнему перечислялись на счет Цукиено, и это было справедливо, ведь почти всю работу над «Абиссинцем» они с Наоэ проводили сами. Я просто устраивал роботу бои, выдавал его за свою собственность. Ну и… Ночевал Айя тоже у меня.

Несмотря на свой же запрет, мы засыпали с Айей еще пару раз. Каждый раз наутро я твердил себе, что сегодня это было в последний раз, а к вечеру у меня уже руки от нетерпения тряслись, когда я прикасался к диску Аски.

Но на третью ночь меня прорвало. Что это было, скопившееся нервное напряжение или долго подавляемые эмоции? Не знаю, но оно взорвалось настоящим скандалом.

Я расшвыривал по фургону пустые пивные банки, упаковки из-под лекарств, одежду… Сейф стоял открытый, и заветный диск лежал в нем нетронутый. Рука не поднималась прикоснуться к нему снова. «Абиссинец» сидел на кровати пока еще полностью одетый, а я орал ему что-то вроде:

— Мне тебя навязали! Я этого не хочу так же, как и ты! Это — ничего не значит! — И так далее, так далее.

Он покорно слушал все, что я ему говорил, а потом вдруг протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к моему плечу.

Мечник, машина для убийств себе подобных, весь в шрамах, покалеченный в боях, он дотронулся до меня так бережно, что я замолчал на полуслове, проглотив конец фразы. А что я говорил? «Ты — всего лишь средство для добывания денег и никогда не сможешь заменить мне ее...» Я заткнулся и с минуту просто смотрел в его невозможные фиолетовые глаза.

«Кого ты обманываешь?» — говорил этот взгляд.

— Ээм… Айя? — я окликнул его только для того, чтобы самому очнуться.

Его лицо было печально. Правда.

А потом он начал раздеваться.

И все это без команд и приказов. Какие там, блин, команды? Здесь, сейчас, он был человеком.

Или он просто казался мне им? С моими-то симптомами, когда реальность дробилась на тысячи отдельных цветных фрагментов…

— Прости, Айя, — прошептал я, подсаживаясь на постель. — Но ты же и сам понимаешь, что так дальше нельзя…

Он не ответил, разумеется, а просто протянул мне переходник.

Я вздохнул и захлебнулся этим воздухом.

Для чего создавали «Абиссинец»? На замену кому-то. Сперва он был заменой живому человеку, теперь был заменой Аске. А спросил ли кто-нибудь, кем бы хотел быть он сам?

«Один раз, только попробуем», — нервно шептал я, и руки у меня снова тряслись. «Абиссинец» проявил свою собственную волю или это был результат работы его программ? Нет, вряд ли я бы помчался к Оми, чтобы спросить. Скорее всего, дело было в моей болезни. Я выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Я сопротивлялся неизбежному изо всех сил и проиграл в конце концов.

А может у меня просто была эндорфиновая ломка.

Диск Аски так и остался лежать в сейфе этой ночью. Больше он нам был не нужен.

Это оказался странный и почему-то неожиданно чувственный момент, — я подключал клеммы к его разъемам, а его руки в этот же момент подносили провода к моим имплантам. В первую секунду меня обожгло, но я знал, что это всего лишь побочный эффект. Воспаленные ткани не принимали дешевый материал, из которых изготовлено железо, вшитое мне в мозг. Но как же сладко оно было. Я уже и не мыслил себя без этого удовольствия, пронизанного привкусом стали.

Я закрыл глаза и исчез.

Йоджи Кудо исчез.

Были только мы вдвоем.

Заснул я так, будто умер. С радостью.

***  
Неделя бежала за неделей, и во мне поселилась та забытая эйфория. Я словно постоянно был соединен со своим «Абиссинцем». У нас все получалось, победа шла за победой. Даже когда Айе повредили руку, Оми быстро нашел деньги, чтобы починить его за сутки. Айя даже не выбился из графиков боев. Мы делали по два-три боя в неделю.

Наши ночи… Я не хотел, чтобы они заканчивались. Не хотел просыпаться.

Каждое утро начиналось с глаз Айи, с рук Айи, с его волос. Если бы я мог, я бы не отключался от него сутками. Кому было нужнее это единение? Айе, чья программа, по словам Цукиено, становилась все более совершенной, или мне, бегущему от отношений и, одновременно, страдающему в одиночестве?

Больше всего я боялся, что история с Аской повторится. Я психовал каждый вечер, когда стоял в «слепой» зоне и, позабыв о зажатой в зубах сигарете, следил за тем, как «Абиссинец» ведет бой.

Оми смотрел на меня с подозрением, Наоэ провожал нас с Айей печальными взглядами. Но это ничего не значило. «Абиссинец» стал моим, сам. Ничего не было важнее его доверия. Можете ржать и говорить, что он был просто роботом, мне все равно.

***  
Когда мне на трубку позвонил кто-то с незнакомого номера, я сперва раздумывал, стоит ли мне разговаривать, но потом все же ответил на вызов. Оказалось, это был все тот же неугомонный тип из «Инукен», но уже с другим предложением.

Они стали умнее и теперь предложили мне контракт на серию боев с «Абиссинцем» и мною, его владельцем и менеджером. Я прикинул и решил, что это — правильный метод ведения бизнеса.

Новая арена и высокие ставки. Игра велась по-крупному. И я впервые в жизни не нервничал. Потому что внезапно понял, что терять-то мне, в принципе, нечего. От полугода, обещанного мне врачом, неожиданно остался всего месяц. Я хотел прожить его счастливо.

И Айя дарил мне это счастье.

***  
Все оборвалось внезапно. Мы закончили последний из контрактных боев. Публика орала, когда Айя разнес своего противника на куски. Я видел выражение неистового восторга и безумия на лицах окружающих меня людей. Но не слышал ни звука.

Вот и оно.

«Абиссинец» выключил меч и направился ко мне. Ко мне, Айя, ко мне. Я знал, что должен продержаться только еще несколько секунд, пока он шагал ко мне по арене.

Он подошел ближе и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Меч остывал и темнел на глазах. Через минуту Айя уберет его в ножны, одним размашистым и плавным движением, но этого я уже не увижу.

Я упал лицом вперед и больше ничего не чувствовал.

Последняя моя мысль была не об Аске. Я думал о своем «Абиссинце» и о том, скольких людей ему еще доведется потерять.

***  
Когда я открыл глаза, первое мгновение мне было очень больно от яркого света. Потом резь в глазах прошла, и я начал воспринимать окружающее.

— Господин Кудо, — окликнула меня женщина в белом халате.

Я попытался сфокусировать на ней взгляд.

— Вам провели успешную операцию по удалению церебральной кисты головного мозга и замене мозговых имплантов. Как вы себя чувствуете? Вы можете разговаривать?

— Что? — переспросил я.

Ничего умнее придумать не смог.

Операция.

Меня прооперировали.

Но… как?

— Откуда деньги на операцию? — спросил я наконец.

— Вы находитесь в клинике на Нью-Рио, — между тем говорила доктор, и я понимал, что я… ничего не понимаю. — За вас заплатил господин Цукиено. Вас дожидается один человек, могу дать вам только пару минут, вам нельзя утомляться после операции.

Знакомые шаги я узнал, еще когда он только подходил к палате. Они умудрились обрядить его в белый халат. Алая растрепанная коса на фоне белой ткани показалась мне невозможно яркой.

Ни одна виртуальная фантазия не могла принести мне больше радости в тот момент.

— Айя, — сказал я и слабо улыбнулся.

Погодите… Виртуальная?

А не мог ли Оми…

Мне показалось, что Айя улыбается в ответ.

Нет, я прогнал от себя прочь приступ внезапной паранойи. Если бы Оми и догадался подключить цикло-запись, то тогда на месте Абиссинца была бы Аска. Уж в этом я был уверен на все сто.

— Айя, как ты? — взволнованно спросил я, пытаясь приподняться с кровати.

Мне было необходимо прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать, что он настоящий.

Айя протянул руку и мягко опустил ее мне на грудь, вернув обратно в кровать.

Ну, конечно же.

Я усмехнулся, глядя ему в глаза, и накрыл его руку своей. Похоже, мне придется послушно лежать в кроватке вплоть до самого выздоровления.

— Хорошо, Айя… ладно, — шепнул я.

Все, что угодно, лишь бы не потерять второй шанс, что дала нам жизнь.


End file.
